Hellsing: Snow and Steel
by Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal
Summary: Set after Incognito Incident in the Anime but before the South America Mission in the Manga. Two new adversaries join the Hellsing Organization, one of which knew Alucard before he was a Vampire... What will happen? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing: Snow and Steel**

Hey there, please be nice as this is my first attempt at a Hellsing story, I am currently reading Graphic Novel #8 and I can't wait for the next one. (I also have other stories on the go so updating may take a while.)

I want to send out a big thankyou to my co-author Wolfman for letting me use his character Bane and his background, also thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you. Please read and review and let me know how I'm doing any and all flamers will have their flames used to kill FREAK vampires and Ghouls.

Now on to the story!

**This is located 8 Months after the Incognito Incident at the Tower of London.**

Senior Officer Seras Victoria had just returned from yet another 'Freak' Attack in the London Docklands and now she was heading on down towards Walter's Offices so that she could drop off her Hal-Cannon or as Walter liked to call it her '30mm Anti-Freak Weapon!'

Seras smiled as she thought back to the day she recieved the massive hand held gun, she was both shocked and suprised that Walter had made her a weapon this huge - one that would later make her the envy of the Hellsing soldiers.

Her Master had smirked at her thoughts of the new 'toy' that 'The Angel of Death' had made for his 'Police Girl', but then again he was happy with the new Jackal the Walter had made for him - but he still liked using his .454 Casull and at times he would use both if the occasion called for it.

Seras then remembered to let Walter know about restocking her supply of D.U. Rounds for the gun. She also decided to let him know about her wanting a few more of the exploding rounds too or as the soldiers called them her 'Purple Striped Bangers' instead of the yellow banded D.U. shells.

This last battle had used up most of what she had and she didn't want to find herself in a situation that required her to take her cannon with her and not just her side arm.

She shook her head as she remembered the newer recruits when they found out what exactly they were working with; some called her a 'Monster' and others called her 'one of Hellsings Secret Weapons', of course Seras preferred the latter of the two titles she hated to be called a Monster by anyone, even if her Master was titled as being 'the undead king'.

She kept telling herself that she would never regret the day that her Master saved her from the Priest turned Vampire.

FLASHBACK

Cheddar Village & Church, Cheddar

Seras had been running from her D-11 team mates as those that she had seen die came back to life, she found out real quick that her gun was of no use against them so she ran.

She ran and ran until she started seeing more dead people moving around, by now she was scared and her hand in which she still held her gun was shaking; she aimed at the corpse and prepared to fire.

When the body in front of her had a hand come through it from the back, and as she watched in shock as the body disintigrated into dust and there stood behind where the body had been was a man dressed in a red outfit with a hat and sunglasses on.

He smiled at her and asked, "A beautiful night, don't you think so Police Girl?" as soon as he said this she fired her gun and hit him in the shoulder, thinking he was wounded and would fall down from the pain, she stood and watched in disbelief as his shoulder repaired itself.

All he did was stand there and laugh saying, "That hurt, Police Girl!"

After that she ran looking for a safe place to hide and came across the nearby church. She walked in and looked around the dimly lit church, looking for someone to talk to about what she had seen and to warn them.

She heard the voice of the 'Priest' before she saw him and when he came out from the shadows in the church, she became afraid and told him to not come any closer or she would shoot. Little did she now at that time that she would not remain human for long after that encounter.

After the so-called 'Priest' had a hold of her, Alucard walked in and started to talk to the creep; baiting him it seemed into slipping up and doing something stupid.

Alucard still looking at the creep told her that she wasn't supposed to die this night, and he explained to her what he was about to do, when he asked her if she wanted to join him he waited until she nodded her head and then he fired his .454 Casull, taking out a good portion of her right lung in the process. Even so the round went through and turned the 'Priest' behind her into dust, as she sank to the floor and waiting for her body to shut down the rest of the way.

Alucard knelt down and licked her face to remove some of her blood and asked if she was still willing to join him and she nodded again slightly, after this he bent down to her neck and drank her blood leaving enough to change her into his servant and not a Ghoul - they were just mindless minions, and being who he was had no need for those inferior beings.

Alucard had picked her up after her transformation and carried her back to where the Hellsing Squad was waiting to clear up the area. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was not very happy when Alucard had insisted that she be reassigned to the Organization where he could watch over her.

END FLASHBACK

Now after 8 months of working for the Hellsing Organization with only Walter and Alucard to train the troops, her Master's Master was due to be released from her cell and Seras needed to check and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be; it wouldn't do for the mansion and barracks to be in a state that was not up to Sir Integra's standards.

A little after 2:30pm that afternoon, Walter had left to go and collect Sir Integra from where they had her imprisoned. Seras had been keeping all the paperwork upto date for Sir Integra so that when Walter or Alucard visited her they took in what papers they could sneak in to her, that way if there was anything going on anywhere that they could go out and remove the problem.

She cautiously looked at the clock on the wall, the clock reading 5:48pm and noticed that Integra and Walter would be back within the next 30 minutes and so she decided to take a quick shower and then round up the troops and have them await Integra's arrival home, then they would be ready for any orders that Integra would give out for the evening.

Integra was so pleased to finally be out of her confines, courtisy of Her Majesty, (those blasted idiots of the Round Table and their needing a scapegoat because someone leaked info to the other side). As they approached the mansion she sighed in relief until she heard Alucard's voice in her mind, _'Welcome home, my Master! The Police Girl has everyone awaiting your arrival by the main doors.'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed she eyes, Alucard had sounded way too happy when he spoke to her, he was planning something, she was sure of it.

After briefing the troops for their assigned areas of work for the evening - a few minor Ghoul outbreaks in Colchester and Liverpool - Integra decided to go up to her office and catch up on all her paperwork that Walter couldn't get into her whilst she was confined, she was sure her desk was overflowing with papers so when she opened the door to her office she was supprised to see how organized it was. There were piles and all were labeled - Urgent, Medium Risk, Low Risk and Ghoul Activity Only.

She noticed a note left on the desk, it read:

'Hope you don't mind, but I reorganized your desk for you and sorted out the files for ease of reading. Welcome Home Sir Integra. From Senior Officer Seras Victoria.'

Integra sat down, smiled at what Seras had done and went through the 'Urgent' pile, which consisted of three files. The first file was about a 'Catagory B' Vampire making a major nuisence out of himself and had set himself up in the basement of a local school - "I'll send Alucard to deal with him now, and then possibly onto the next if it is as bad." she mumbled to herself. She sent the mental orders to her 'Servant' and he acknowledged her and then left to do his job.

Then she opened the next two folders and frowned, One folder contained information about a Werewolf roaming the countryside and causing problems with the local populace, and the last file in this pile was labeled as 'Unknown Creature' that was attacking farm animals, and a few humans - leaving evidance of burning the animals before eating them, the prints left behind were large and not from any creature that they had delt with before. Integra shook her head and reached into the draw in her desk for a cigar to help her think.

She had just lit the cigar when Walter came in with a tray with a pot of tea and some sandwiches on it. "I thought you would be slightly hungry after not having anything to eat since lunch, Sir Integra, and I know that they didn't let the tea they gave you steep long enough and it was probably inferior quality too." said Walter as he carefully set the tray down on the desk and prepared to pour her tea.

"That's alright Walter, it just means that I could really enjoy a decent cup once I got back here." Integra replied smiling at her friend and confidant of thirty odd years, she didn't really see him as a servant - more as a family friend who protects and is not afraid of what might happen. After the attack by the Valentine Brothers months before, she had seen why he was labeled 'Angel of Death', he was highly confident and proficient with his mono-filament wires that he chose to use and between him and Seras Victoria they had taken out the Ghouls that the two brothers had brought with them when they attacked, and he had then used them again when he saved her from going down with him when their helicopter was hit over the Tower of London during Incognito's attack.

"What do you make of these two incidents, Walter?" asked Integra as she handed him the files. "I see that the Werewolf has been seen near the vicinity of this other creature, near the Wales/England Border is it possible that they are working together? I also notice that the Vatican has sent an Agent out there too. Do you want me to get Miss. Victoria ready to leave and intercept these two?" asked Walter looking back up at Integra. "Yes please do Walter and please inform Captain Bernedotte that his squad is to accompany Miss. Victoria, purely in a back-up role." she replied and took a sip of her tea, then she added "That will be all Walter, and make sure that Miss. Victoria has her blood before she leaves, she still seems to be tentative about drinking it." "Yes, Sir Integra." Walter replied and turned to leave, thinking about what he needed to get ready for Seras to take with her, and to prepare her blood pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Hellsing! If I did Alucard would be annoying my sister back home, and Seras would be visiting my friend in California.**

I know I forgot to place the disclaimer in the first Chapter so here it is (see above). Once again Flamers will be used to either kill abominations or roast marshmallows for S'mores!

Anathe was in a foul mood as she walked along the streets of a small town called

Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwll.llantysiligogogoch or in normal English - St. Mary's Church by the White Aspen over the Whirlpool & St. Tysilios Church by the Red Cave in Wales.

She was mad because of one stupid Paladin that had once again sought her out in an attempt to remove her evil soul from this hallowed place, or in his own words "I purify this house so filthy creatures can't use their cheap black magic. Our mission is to punish any heretic who would deny the word of God. We will crush your unholy body, and salt the earth with your dust. Amen."

She had only been looking at the stained glass of the local church from the road thinking about how pretty the colors were and sensing Paladin Anderson, she took off into the entrance of the church. The idiot had followed her thinking that he could probably do this quickly; he was wrong since the church had been full of parishioners attending the afternoon services. Anathe had gotten lucky once again.

Now, Anathe had fought this Paladin once before back in Norway about 17 years ago, and even then she thought he was a complete idiot to go up against her. He didn't know then what he knew now; that he had gone up against one of three remaining European Dragons, and once a Dragon is pissed off they tend to hold a grudge against that person or organization for the rest of their lives - and for a dragon that is millenia.

After her scuffle in Norway which constituted to having a blessed silver blade hack away at her hide and just annoying her, she decided to retaliate and chewed off both his arms and then told him to run before she finished and decided to eat the rest of him. He took her advice and left in a flurry of sacred pages. A few pages lingered as they slowly flutterd to the ground and one or two actually caught her hide and burned enough to leave a mark or two, for a while it hurt to trans-morph into her Human form.

Since then the marks had gradually disappeared and only one remained along the left side of her spine, when in human form she told people if she was asked that she was caught in a fire when she was younger, as she thought back to that memory she snorted lightly and then laughed - as if any type of human fire could do any damage to a dragon, only another dragons fire could do serious harm if they battled - whether over territory or mating privileges.

Luckily there were very few people who knew of the other things that could do serious, and in some cases irrepriable damage, those few things were a Class 'S' Vampire or as people called them 'Master Vampires' - she knew of one but he had been caught and forced to serve humans for the past 100 years (he was actually strong enough to kill her if she attacked him), blessed silver was just an annoyance but slowed down regeneration for a while as did Holy Pages and Wards used by Paladins.

Then there were two types of Crystal that could potentially destroy her if there was enough used against her they were: Angel Aura Crystal Clusters and Rainbow Flame Aura Crystal Clusters, both of these were made by the scales of certain Dragons, both expensive and very hard to find unless you knew where you could get them.

Anathe then decided that she would try and find her old acquaintances from 112 years ago, she had a vague idea where he was and being a dragon would make things hard on him to pinpoint her aura if she got close enough to him to sniff him out - Dragon Auras tended to blend into their surroundings which was part of the reason why she had survived so long.

So she waited for night fall and morphed into her draconic form and took to the skies. She noticed that the moon was full and bright, which meant her scales were luminece and could be seen for a fair distance; and she didn't see any cloud cover in the sky. She was hungry and decided to hunt for a while before heading to find Vlad, she hadn't eaten fresh meat in a couple of days and was now hoping to catch maybe a weak cow, or maybe a sheep to chew on to tide her over for a few more days.

Anathe stopped at a small mountain stream and drank her fill before she continued on. She decided that she would take her time and look around the villages near the border and hopefully find something to eat and someone who knew any news about why the Paladins were swarming the countryside, apart from the killing off of her family, bar her two brothers the past 100 years, she had been lucky not to have crossed their paths before meeting Anderson.

As she coasted through the skies her mind wandered to her 'childhood' and of her family. They hadn't been the closest of families but they did care about her somewhat, her brothers were always being a pain in the scales but weren't all siblings. The difference between her and her family was that she was the only one of her kind born, her family were a mix of Copper and Emerald Dragons - and because of what she was, people were always looking for discarded scales and selling them as unique crystals, if they couldn't get the discarded scales they would often try and track her down; but luckily because she lived up high in the mountains and cold tundra of northern Scandinavia, right up past the Arctic Circle that they never found her lair - mainly due to the fact that it was pretty cold for most of the year that far north and the winters were bitterly cold, sometimes as cold as -50F.

She always thought that she had the wrong family until they told her that every 3700 years that a rare dragon would be born only to end up hunted and killed by humans and other creatures because of their healing abilites and their scales. The scales were apparently rather good for shields and armor once tempered by the smiths and craft masters. So she had been ever so careful about where she had been. It wasn't until one of her uncles had decided that the local populace near the border of their lands was getting out of control and decide to thin it down a bit, unfortunately after the first 20 or so people disappearing the town had called in a couple of Paladins; after they had seen what the town was up against they called for more help and soon the area had close to 60 Paladins roaming around trying to find them.

'If only I hadn't of needed to hunt that day!' thought Anathe, 'If I had stayed at home back in the cave, they wouldn't have found us and then mother wouldn't have sent my brothers with me to hide further north, and maybe, just maybe they would all be alive!' She landed and curled up on a ledge of rock she had seen and cried at the loss of her family 600 years ago. She would have slept a little while after her crying session, but she was disturbed by a sound that sounded quite close, it was the sound of fighting and groaning so she decided to investigate; maybe a good fight was what she needed to release the tension caused by her memories - normally she was one to try and talk her way out of a fight, as was her nature, but thanks to Anderson and then her memories she was tense and still slightly pissed off. So off she headed towards the sounds and hoping that there wouldn't be any surprises, she didn't know if she could cope if anything else happened to herself tonight.

Little did she know just who she would see that same evening, at the exact same place she was heading to. Little did she know that her search for Vlad would end so quickly and in such a weird way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Once again I do not own Hellsing (sobs and bangs head on desk). I wish I did, then Alucard would be mine and I could send Seras to my friend Wolfman in California, he loves his weapons and Seras has the best in his opinion. Well on to the story.**

He was quietly wondering through the forest near to a place he had visited before many years ago, and it was always nice to come back to a familiar setting, and the Royal Forest of Dean Area was always a peaceful place to loose ones self, and that was exactly what Bane was intending to do. As he wandered through the wooded area close to the town of Redbrook, near the border of Wales and England, he thought back to how he came to be what he was - neither human nor wolf but both, although he could say that he was first and foremost a wolf before a man. He found a downed tree and sat for a while whilst listening for a meal to run across his path, his memory wandered to the day that changed his life.

**Memory**

I could hear the growls and howling of my pack mates either in success or in pain, but mostly in pane. There were other sounds but I could not make any sense of what the sounds meant. "Got me one here looks nice enough…" "My leg! Thing bit my leg…" "Save some of the younger ones to train…" They all bled tighter into a frightening rise and fall of unknown sounds.

I ran away form the hard skinned one and found myself pinned to the ground, I let out a howl as pain flooded my mind. "Not so tough now are you my feisty one." Spat the one I had just clawed, four angry claw marks ran down its face from above the left eye to just below the right ear.

Then one of the long clawed ones came over, I looked up in time to see the claw coming toward my body and then I felt a searing hot pain across my ribs. "Clumsy oaf this one almost killed you!" some more sounds and I felt myself getting more and more tired and it got harder and harder to breathe, very slowly the world went black and soundless.

"My poor child! That you were left like this is unforgivable. Come to me, to know what you are and will become." Something stroked through the fur on my back and for some reason it was not hard to breathe anymore and the pain was gone. It really didn't have a form at all, more like a feeling of a warm summers night and cool water close by to quench your thirst. Or maybe it was the feeling of having the pack lying all around to share body heat in the middle of winter. What ever it was I felt at peace and wanted to stay here for the rest of my days.

"I give you a task young one if you would have it, one I think you will find to your liking. I give you the task of hunting down the men that did this to you. I fear this will be a long task but you will live to see it finished." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could I do this I'm only just past my first year! "Do not be afraid, I will give you what you need. Will you do this for me?"

Not really knowing why I agreed, something told me I could trust whatever this being was. I knew that if I refused, the 'Lady' would just go away and I would most likely die with no pack be part of. Once I thought this; knowledge was pushed into my brain.

Everywhere I looked something a bit of information was given to me. I looked to the mountains and lay of the land along with who lived where was mine, I looked to the sky and I saw myself walking upright and wearing the form of a man and knew that I could transform to that form at will when I needed to. A cloud rolled by and I had another form a cross between man and wolf and again I knew I could shift into this form also.

After a while I closed my eyes more information was now coming to my mind things no wolf would have cared about were given to me. I knew that what had attacked us were men and they had armor, weapons, and torches to light the night since they could not see well by night. Also I could now understand what the men were saying to each other the language of man was now mine also. Why I did not know but things just kept filling into my head. Then as it started it was over.

"I give you the name of _**Bane**_, for you will be a bane to those who you hunt. Now it is time for you to go _**Bane**_ the one who will take care of you for a while is here." Slowly the feeling of whatever it was faded away with the promise of future meetings made for a bitter sweet parting. I was so tired as I closed my eyes I thought I saw something move around me but I was already asleep.

I opened my eyes again and found myself looking into the eyes of a large wolf. She turned as I got up and we left for where ever it was and we ran into the morning. The first order of business was the hunt, one can not travel on a empty stomach. We managed to rundown a small deer, we both ate our fill and nothing remained but some broken bones and bloody fur.

We run for a while more the sun makes its way across the sky and the woods pass us by and we keep running we start up a mountain path and still we move on. We hunt and eat and again we keep moving on to where ever we are going. We came to a small clearing with good protection from the weather and any other creature that could be about, then she made known that it was time to bed down for the night.

"_**Bane**_ its time to wake up." A calming voice rings in my ears. Something was making its way through my fur again, it reminds me of the 'Lady' but she wasn't there. Slowly my eyes open and a I saw a human, it is she that is running her hand through the fur on the back of my neck, and running part way down my back. _Who is this and where is the she wolf that was leading me? I have to find her again, did this human…_ Without realizing it I had gone tense and was starting to edge away from the human she... no wait female humans, the males call them _woman._

About this time my brain catches up with what my nose is telling me, this _woman_ is the same being as the she wolf, relaxing I move back toward the woman. "I'm not going to harm you Bane. The 'Lady' told me to train you in our ways come there is much to learn."

What else was I supposed to do I pulled myself together and followed her. "My name is Beth as to why I'm like you, well the 'Lady' found me after my village had burned down. I was the only survivor that was well enough to live past a few days. I had to learn how to be a wolf as well as a human, but that is old history, time for you to learn how to shift forms between human and wolf and the hybrid form."

Without knowing how, I shifted into man form and found myself face first on the ground. "You must learn how to balance on two legs then how to move it will come to you." Beth reached down and took my hand and pulled me to my feet, shakily I rose and stood on two feet instead of four. I then realized that human skin doesn't protect as well as fur did. "C..cc…cold." I managed to stutter out. Talking in the human manner was awkward but not impossible I just had to concentrate on what I was saying.

"Lucky for you I brought some blankets since I didn't know how big you would be, I couldn't bring clothing that will come a bit later." Beth brought out the blanket and wrapped it around me. I could feel the warmth start to seep back into my body slowly but it was better than being cold. "Don't worry you will spend most of your time in hybrid form, at least till we can get you some clothing."

It took a few days to master just how to stand on two feet and be able to balance without the aid of either Beth or a staff of some kind. Being able to move about was all but impossible, Beth would not let me shift to my wolf form. She would always tell me that I had to learn how to do this in human form or I would never be able to do what the 'Lady' wanted me to do, that was all it took to get me to learn this as fast as I could. The 'Lady' was the one being I did not want to disappoint.

Learning to walk on two feet was challenging, like no other task I had to learn before. My balance was further up, especially when I was used to being fairly close to the ground. Over time I remembered what Beth had told me when learning to stand up and I just kept on taking one step after the other. At first I would end up on either my face or backside one of every five or so steps, but soon enough I was learning to run and making fast progress at least according to Beth.

In all honesty I really didn't know how long this all took since the passage of time is more a human worry than that of a wolf. We note the passage of the seasons it seems that is all that mattered to us, other than keeping a full belly and mating when the time was right. Then one day Beth came to me and she had a pack with her.

"I have taught you all I can _**Bane**_its time to move on. There is only one thing left to teach you." She caught my eye to make sure that I was paying attention to her since it seamed so important "Ok what is it?" Beth took a breath and went on "Only how to dress, act, and live in human society." This took me by surprise since I wasn't planning on living in any city.

Beth took out two daggers and handed them to me "These will be your weapons. I will be able to teach you how to use them somewhat, but you will have to practice with them to maintain your skill level and improve." I was concerned, when had daggers been a part of what I needed to learn, and why will I need them anyway with my other forms I am well protected. "There will be times where you cannot use your other forms and will need more than your fists. Most men are at least armed with these daggers and more have swords and some of the soldiers have spears and others have bows that shoot arrows over some distance."

"Ok teach me I will learn." I took the daggers and looked to Beth for further information. "You're also going to learn how to interact with humans other than me that don't understand that you were born a wolf, and it would be best if you didn't ever say anything about that to a human."

This training took the longest of all, I took to the daggers fairly fast without cutting myself to often, but there were times when if we didn't have extraordinary healing abilities one or both of us would have been dead. The training was intense and if I couldn't block or dodge Beth's daggers I was cut, the same went for Beth. Some how I think she actually enjoyed training me in the use of the dagger. As with all the other training, I picked it up and the days went by.

**End Memory**

He sat up and shook his head at the memory, he missed Beth and the pack she was with, where they were now was any ones guess as it had been many years since that day but he had learned alot and was grateful. He was just about to stand up and continue walking hoping that a rabbit or deer would scare up and run for a quick bit of exercise before being eaten, when a noise caught his attention. His hackles raised and a low growl escaped his human looking throat, he scanned the area surrounding him and he tensed as he saw movement to the right of him.

He headed towards it slowly and quietly hoping to take it out by surprising it, what he wasn't expecting was a huge group of about 30-40 dead creatures walking around, at least that's what his nose was telling him, there was no way he was going down without a fight - this was his hunting area and they were scaring away any chance of a decent meal. He charged at them into the opening in the trees, and started to lay waste to them, what he definitely wasn't expecting was a huge flying beast to come diving down; he jumped high into a close tree and watched as the beast - was that a Dragon? - dive down and land on top of the Ghouls taking out a good number in the process.

Bane decide to sit in the tree until it was safe enough to climb down, he didn't want to get ate up by that thing, and from the looks of it, it was pissed - not a good thing and he wanted to at least stay alive to claim vengence on those who had hurt him and his pack. He then realised that the 'Lady' wouldn't let him die before his quest was completed, but he still thought better of climbing down, he was just as safe sat in the tree until it was gone. Unfortunately no such luck, he just had to open his mouth and talk to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alucard had arrived at the spot where his Master had sent Seras and the 'Geese' to take out the werewolf and this other strange creature.

He sat there in the shadows hiding his aura and watching with interest as he saw the Werewolf who was in his Human form fighting a large group of Ghouls and doing pretty well by the look of it. What really got his attention though was when the Ghouls and the Werewolf looked up, and before Alucard could do anything the Werewolf had jumped high into a thickly branched tree.

As he stood there trying to figure out what had made this one Werewolf hide in a tree of all things, a huge blast of ice cold air swirled around almost knocking the wolf out off the tree he was in, and knocking the Ghouls down to the ground. Shortly after this a massive figure landed on top of about 10 Ghouls, smashing them into dust. Alucard couldn't believe his eyes, he knew dragons existed but to have one land in the same area he was hoping to take out some strange creature as well as the Werewolf in a decent fight surprised him, 'Integra won't like this!' the Master Vampire thought and chuckled to himself, he was going to enjoy this fight emensily.

Anathe was surprised to say the least when she saw a man fighting with what looked to be dead creatures, and from what she smelled they had been dead a while. She decided to help out the man, and when she saw him look up and then run for a tree she took the chance to land ontop of the nasty, smelly things. She surprised herself when she landed, she swung her head down and looked at where her feet where and saw about 10 bodies beneath her claws, she then did the only thing she could think of and that was close her claws around the bodies. What she didn't expect was the bodies to disintigrate into piles of dust. As soon as she could she swept her twin tails around and scattered the rest of the hideous things.

As soon as the area was clear enough she looked around for the man she had helped and after looking in the trees she heard him say, "I wouldn't eat those if I were you!"

"Why would I want to eat something that smells so bad, it would probably give me gut ache!" Anathe replied, she heard the man snigger and then looked at the tree he was in. "Need any help getting down, you seem to be up about 26 ft and I don't want you to injure yourself getting down, here grab my tails and I'll lower you to the ground. It is so nice to finally meet someone who doesn't run screaming from me!" she added and then gave him a rather toothy grin.

"Thanks for the lift down, and so long as you don't try and kill me or eat me we'll do just fine!" he said as he finally hit the ground on his feet. Anathe laughed and said "no worries there, I don't tend to eat humans if I can help it, although there are a few I wouldn't mind _'taking out for a meal' _" "Oh hang on a minute this is getting awkward, I hate craining my neck to talk to people who are stood beneath my line of sight." she added and to the werewolf's surprise her form changed from that of a huge shining dragon to one of a 5'7" tall human female dressed in a pair of white hip-hugging jeans and a white shimmering halter top with combat boots and mid-back length hair that was almost white, but he could have swore that when the moonlight hit her hair that it changed colors like a prism.

"Ahhh, that's a whole lot easier and a lot less scary for the populace, don't ya think -wolfy boy! Oh and my names Anathe but you can call me Ana, if it is easier or you prefer. I mean it really doesn't both me either way." Ana said as she turned to face him after scaning the area for auras. "Nah that's ok Ana, and hang on... you called me wolfy boy... you know what I am then?" came a surprised response from the man.

"Yeah, your scent gives you away, but you're not like most Werewolves that I had the chance to meet, you don't hold the smell of rotten meat and death on you like they did. So what's your name then wolfy boy?" came her reply to his query. "Oh mmm...mmy name is Bane, you know as in the 'Bane of my Enemy'?" "Oh that's a nice name, but I still prefer Wolfy boy, you don't mind do you?" asked Ana as she looked at him. Just as Bane was about to answer a large 'BOOM' was heard and Ana jumped, as she turned in the direction of the noise Bane jumped in front of her and pushed her down to the ground. Ana looked at Bane as he cried out in pain as a rather large shell hit him in the side a tore away some of his fleash, she cried out to him and told him he wasn't to move - Bane just groaned in response and then it was she heard a familliar voice behind her and the unmistakable metallic sound of a gun slide being released.

"Been a long time Anathe, I see you finally mastered the trans-morphing ability!" said Alucard as he gave her a grin that she knew all too well from when she had first met him 112 years ago. It was the kind of grin that said '_you better be quicker than me or you will wind up either dead or my next meal._' She looked at Alucard and then to the Black Metal Gun he was holding aimed at her, all she did was shake her head at him and then turned to Bane who was watching closely what was happening, she saw him grimace in pain and then turning back to Alucard said, "You really didn't have to take that shell for me Bane, you see guns have no affect on me at all, even in human form - they may penetrate but I would heal almost instantly. Or did you forget that _Vladimir_?" her eyes closed to slits watching the Vampire as she morphed one hand into claws that shone with a brilliance.

Alucard just laughed and slid the gun back into his jacket, he may not have had a physical fight with them but a good verbal sparing with Anathe was always fun, especially if he could rile her good to the point where she would hit him. Even if it had been just over 100 years, she hadn't changed much but then dragons hardly ever changed once past the age of 200. She had to be what ... around 400 - 500 years old and yet in her Human form she looked like she was in her late 20's.

"Well now I recognise the wound on your_ friend _here and it looks as though 'Police Girl' had decided to take you out Anathe, I doubt she has ever seen a dragon before except in books..." Alucard said and before he could continue Ana beat him to it. "Oh Vlady you know as well as I do that they always make the dragon to be big, bad and having an awful temper." she replied as she morphed her hand back to that of a human. "You know that most of us aren't like that ... well me at least, I honestly don't know about my brothers ... haven't seen them in 110 years, all I know is that one went to the United States and the other headed to who-knows-where." came Ana's response as she then hugged the Master Vampire tightly.

Bane was quite surprised at Ana's proximity to the Vampire and the fact that she hadn't ripped him apart, he could tell this _'Vlad'_ was an old Vampire but just how old was another question. "Woah, woah, woah! You said that a _'Police Girl' _shot at Ana and because of me trying to be a hero I got shot instead! Exactly what was she shooting, it sounded like a God damned friking Cannon going off and it felt like it too!" said Bane as he winced and held his side whilst trying to sit up as he looked at the Master Vampire.

"You were shot with a 30mm D.U. Round from her Harkonnen Cannon, I am suprised you are in one piece actually. You would indeed be a worthy advisary in a fight." said Alucard as he once again grinned, then he looked over to the hill Seras had been on with the 'Geese' and sent her a message over their mind-link.

'Police Girl I think you should come and meet an old friend of mine and someone who you might want to appologise to also, and if the _'Geese' _are interested they can come also since we are going to need the transport to get back.' 'Yes Master, and Captain Bernedette asks if your friend is female and if so is she available?' replied Seras. The poor younger Vampire was mentally cringing at what Pip had asked her to ask her _'Master'. _Even after she became a true Nosferatu she still called him _'Master' _with the occassional 'Alucard' thrown in if she wasn't paying attention.

Seras and the 'Geese' made their way slowly down to where Alucard and the two other people were, she was grateful that Pip and the 'Geese' didn't have Vampiric eye sight as she wasn't sure if what she had seen was real or an illusion. 'Dragon's just don't exist, it must have been a trick of the light!' she thought to herself. 'Oh trust me _'Police Girl' _Dragon's really do exist and they have for quite a while, you might be surprised when you meet one!' came Alucards reply.

Seras slowly made her way over to where her Master and the two other figures were, what was she to say to them? '_'Sorry I shot at you, can you ever forgive me?' _or _'Are you really a Dragon?, I mean I thought that they didn't exist and now Master says that they have been around for centuries!?' _- my head hurts.' she thought, she could have sworn she heard her Master chuckle at her questions but she wasn't 100 sure.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Captain Bernedette as he was asking her yet another bunch of questions - ones she probably didn't want to answer, but she acknowledged him anyway. "I'm sorry Captain but my mind was else where, what was your question again?" but before he could utter his main question again to her they were already upon the group they had been walking over to.

As Seras came over and stood by Alucard, Ana laughed. "So you finally took a fledgeling Vladimir, I must say you always did have excellant taste!" "Thankyou Anathe, Yes this is my fledgeling 'Police Girl'..." replied Alucard but just as he was about to say something else Seras jumped in. "_My name is Seras Victoria_, Alucard calls me 'Police Girl' because that's what I used to be before I became a Vampire." Poor Seras didn't see the look Alucard gave her, but Bane did and he winced as a particularysharp bolt of pain corsed through his body.

"Hurt...hell...is..._Gun_?" he managed to mumble looking between Seras and her Harkonnen that she had stood beside her. Everyone looked from him to Ana and then to Alucard who just shrugged, "Does anyone know what this idiot just said?" asked Ana. To everyone's surprise one of the 'Geese' stepped forward, "Uhh, I can translate what he's trying to say... kinda used to translating 'Injury talk'." Ana just nodded her head as if to tell him 'Go ahead and tell us then!' The poor Mercinary was shocked at the response from Ana, she had inadvertantly said so via telepathy at the same time she had nodded. "Uhhh... what he tried to say was... 'That hurt like hell and is that the Gun?'" he translated for the group whilst looking at Bane who just nodded his assent to the correct translation.

"Yes this is the 'Gun' that I shot you with, but if you must know this is the _Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen'_. Weighing 120 lb. (60 kg) unloaded, this 30 mm, single-shot breech loader cannon uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air." Seras grinned as she thought about how Walter had sounded when he first described the Cannon, and she then shook her head; she was turning into Walter when talking about her weapons.

All Bane did was whistle low in appreciation and then looked from Seras to the 'Geese' and then back towards Alucard and Ana. "So what happens now that you have been sent to obviously take us out, especially with that type of fire power." asked Ana who saw Bane nod his head in agreement, it obviously wouldn't do to piss off a Dragon now would it. That and if Ana and the older Vampire had a history together then that should count for something shouldn't it. But after all Bane was quite happy to live his life and hopefully would until his own mission was completed, and he really wanted to know Seras Victoria just a little better if she let him.

As Bane was placed into the troop transport he happened to look over at the other troops that had come down with Seras, she had gently picked him up and carried him over, she was still appologising for shooting him and all he could do was grin. As he looked over Seras' shoulder he noticed that the Captain of the group was watching Ana quite intently, and was that a sparkle in his one eye? '_Hmmm... I think the dear Captain may have a thing for Ana, I should see what I can do to help him.' _he thought to himself, _'and maybe I might get a chance at Seras if I play my cards right!' _he added as a smirk quickly made it's way to his face making Seras stare at him and wonder if she really did do any head damage when the force of the shell knocked him down, all men were confusing at some point especially her Master Alucard. She had a feeling that things were about to get rather interesting once they got back to the compound.


End file.
